Un nuevo comienzo
by Drear
Summary: Derron Mardo, un desertor de las guerras clon que creía haber cortado toda conexión con la Orden, siente la extraña necesidad de volver al Templo a tiempo de descubrir que los jedi están siendo eliminados. One-shot


**One-shot dedicado a mi OC, al que hacía mucho que debía una historia.**

**Que lo disfrutéis.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi un año desde que el caballero jedi Derron Mardo abandonó la Orden. No era usual que aquello pasara, ni siquiera en tiempos de guerra, por eso causó tanto revuelo la noche que se presentó ante el consejo (o ante los pocos miembros que no estaban en alguna campaña muy lejos de allí) y renunció a su posición como caballero y como general, entregando su sable de luz. Acababa de regresar de una batalla especialmente dolorosa donde las pérdidas habían sido desastrosas y muchos notaron que no parecía el mismo. No llegó a dar más explicaciones aparte de que la República les estaba usando como armas, alejando a la Orden de su propósito de proteger la paz. Cuando se marchó, para la mayoría simplemente huyó.<p>

Para los que le conocían mejor, ocultaba algo.

Aquello fue el fin de su vida como jedi, pero, como solía decir su maestro cuando seguía con vida, no existen finales, ni siquiera en la muerte, solo hay nuevos comienzos. Así que, aunque no le fue fácil, decidió empezar de cero. Visitó a su familia en Corellia, a los que no había vuelto a ver desde que abandonó su hogar para convertirse en jedi, siendo apenas un niño. También viajó por diversos sistemas, siempre alejado de la guerra, aunque sus antiguas costumbres le llevaron a tomarse la justicia por su mano contra piratas y esclavistas. Confiaba en que aquello le mantuviera ocupado y le hiciera olvidar su pasado; y en cierto modo funcionó.

Hasta que sus pasos le condujeron de nuevo hasta el templo jedi.

-…por ahora. El vice canciller Ameda asegura que no hay motivo de preocupación, aunque se han visto batallones de clones en el distrito del templo jedi. ¿Se trata de una nueva maniobra militar? El canciller Palpatine ha convocado una reunión del senado, se rumorea que el final de la guerra está cerca…

Derron apagó las noticias de la holored, no necesitaba seguir escuchando para saber que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero nadie especificaba de qué se trataba. Desde la batalla en el cielo de Coruscant se decía que el fin de la guerra estaba cerca y que pronto volvería a reinar la paz. Todo parecía ir bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Pero Derron sabía que no era así. Por mucho que se hubiera alejado de la Orden, no podía eliminar su conexión con la Fuerza, y por eso sintió que algo iba terriblemente mal aquella noche.

Y cuando vio, por encima de los rascacielos de la ciudad-planeta, el humo ascendiendo del edificio del templo, supo que su presentimiento no era infundado.

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant - Distrito del Templo<strong>

.

La cara norte del edificio, donde se encontraba la entrada principal, estaba en llamas. Derron sintió un escalofrío nada agradable al ver el espectáculo desde su speeder; cientos de tropas de asalto de la república subían las escaleras del templo en perfecta formación, bajo el humo y el sonido de las máquinas de guerra.

¿Un ataque?

-Está entrando en un área restringida, identifíquese- la voz familiar de un clon sonó por el comunicador del speeder. Su tono escondía peligro, Derron supo que era mejor mentir.

-Soy Nabrax Vokom, ayudante de la senadora Kaysil- respondió con seguridad. Sabía que se estaba jugando la piel con aquella farsa, pero no era la primera vez que recurría a trucos como ese y esperaba que los clones se mostraran más receptivos con un miembro del senado (y que no conocieran al verdadero Nabrax)-. La senadora está preocupada por lo que está ocurriendo en el templo.

-Señor Vokom, su speeder ha sido identificado. No pertenece a la embajada de Iridonia.

Derron se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición. Por supuesto, no iba ser tan fácil.

-Es un vehículo civil- aclaró-. No he tenido tiempo de conseguir otro antes de que me enviaran…

-Su acceso ha sido denegado, si se aproxima más será derribado. Es un aviso.

-Tiene que decirme qué está pasando- exigió Derron, aunque era consciente de que no iba a conseguir nada.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de plantearse sus opciones, un disparo surgió de alguna parte del templo directo hacia el speeder. Derron maniobró instintivamente y, salvado por la velocidad del pequeño vehículo, descendió sobre el templo casi en vertical. Consiguió no perder el control del speeder y dirigirse a los balcones, esquivando un segundo disparo. Frenó a tiempo de evitar estrellarse contra las paredes del templo, y aterrizó con estrépito dando un par de golpes contra el suelo. Finalmente, el speeder se detuvo prácticamente ileso y Derron soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo. Estaba comprobando que los controles aún funcionaran bien cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¡Baje del vehículo!- indudablemente se trataba de un clon. Derron se volvió para ver a cuatro de ellos en el balcón, con sus rifles en alto apuntando al speeder.

Obedeció lentamente, y los clones se acercaron para observarle mejor. Parecía humano de lejos, pero era zabrak, como delataban los pequeños cuernos de color marfil que le coronaban, en contraste con su piel oscura como el ébano. No llevaba los tatuajes propios de su raza, ni ninguna otra marca característica, de hecho sus ojos oscuros y su ausencia de pelo le hacían bastante vulgar. Pero para haber llegado hasta allí estaba claro que no lo era.

-No haga ninguna estupidez- ordenó uno de los clones, un sargento.

-Pertenezco a la embajada Iridoniana, he sido derribado por…- empezó Derron, dispuesto a intentar de nuevo su farsa. Era consciente de que vestía un traje gris y azul bastante simple, nada parecido a la túnica jedi, pero tampoco parecía un político.

-Sargento, le he visto antes ¡Es un jedi!- intervino otro clon.

Derron no pudo replicar, cuando vio que los soldados alzaban sus armas contra él levantó los brazos hacia ellos en un acto reflejo. Los clones fueron empujados violentamente fuera del balcón entre gritos de alarma. Un par de ellos llegaron a disparar mientras caían al vacío, sin acertar a nada más que al aire.

El zabrak retrocedió alerta, pero no había más enemigos, al menos por ahora, así que se permitió relajarse un momento. Lo primero que pensó fue que acudir al templo había sido un grandísimo error y que tenía que escapar de allí. Se volvió hacia el speeder, pensativo; si intentaba huir volando tendría que superar el fuego de los antiaéreos de nuevo, cosa que veía muy arriesgada. Estaba meditando sus otras opciones cuando le invadió una insoportable sensación de pérdida que casi le deja sin aliento.

"Están muriendo… decenas, cientos de ellos, ahora mismo" Se dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. Llevaba sintiendo aquello toda la noche, pero no con tantísima intensidad.

Tal vez no hubiera llegado hasta allí por casualidad, comprendió. La casualidad no existía para un jedi, sus pasos eran guiados por la Fuerza… y tal vez era la Fuerza lo que le había traído hasta allí con alguna intención. Incluso después de haber abandonado la Orden seguía sintiéndola, quizá hasta con más fuerza que antes. La había estado ignorando durante demasiado tiempo, pero, por primera vez desde que dio la espalda a la Orden, tuvo claro que tenía que seguir su llamada.

"_No esperes que te reciban con los brazos abiertos, después de haberles dado la espalda_" se dijo mientras entraba al interior del templo con paso firme "_Solo reza porque este presentimiento sea cierto_"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?_"

Derron recorría los antes familiares pasillos del templo contemplando los resultados de lo que parecía una batalla desesperada y muy desequilibrada. Las salas estaban llenas de cuerpos de clones, que se habían lanzado sin vacilar contra los jedi hasta que su superioridad numérica les había aplastado. Esperaba encontrar algún jedi vivo, pero pronto comprendió que no iba ser nada fácil. En una esquina descubrió el cuerpo de un caballero rodiano al que no conocía, pero no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el pecho al verle acribillado. Poco más adelante encontró el de una jedi humana, y después pasó junto al de un padawan zabrak, igual que él, solo que éste no había tenido ninguna oportunidad ante sus enemigos. Derron tuvo la certeza de que, si dejaba que los clones le encontraran, correría la misma suerte que ellos.

Una patrulla de clones pasó junto a él, guiados por una criatura reptiliana que olfateaba el suelo, con toda seguridad buscando supervivientes. Derron, oculto tras una columna, observó al animal y levantó una mano hacia él. Durante su tiempo en la Orden había sido cónsul, un caballero que desarrolla sus habilidades con la Fuerza por encima de la destreza con la espada; influir sobre la mente de animales fue una de las lecciones que más le fascinaron. El reptil alzó la cabeza y lanzó un gruñido, entonces salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Los soldados corrieron tras él preparando sus armas, convencidos de que el animal había encontrado un rastro.

El zabrak sonrió levemente ante esa pequeña victoria. La ventaja de haber trabajado tanto con los clones en el pasado era que sabía cómo actuaban, le bastaba tener más ingenio que ellos para superarles. Se permitió ese pensamiento optimista hasta que avanzó un poco más y se encontró con otro cadáver, el de una jedi cereana que yacía con la espalda apoyada contra una pared y la cabeza gacha, de forma que la melena castaña le tapaba el rostro. Él, sin embargo, no dudó al verla.

-Mia…- murmuró arrodillándose junto a ella para apartarla el pelo de la cara.

Mia-Za era compañera de Derron cuando éste era tan solo un iniciado, ambos pertenecían al mismo clan y se habían criado juntos, casi como hermanos. Años después se convirtieron en padawans y todos se alejaron bastante, pero nunca perdieron la amistad. El zabrak se estremeció al cerrarle los ojos a Mia; la jedi aún conservaba una expresión de dolor en el rostro, y por sus heridas adivinó que había luchado hasta el final.

Derron inspiró hondo intentando contener los sentimientos que amenazaban con estallar en su interior. ¿Qué habría sido del resto de sus antiguos compañeros? Sabía que dos de ellos perdieron la vida durante la guerra, pero la mayoría aún estaba combatiendo a los separatistas en algún punto de la galaxia, ¿Les matarían también a ellos sus propios hombres? Imaginárselo solo sirvió para que el dolor que sentía se hiciera más fuerte, junto con otro sentimiento mucho más peligroso.

Odio.

Tenía que contener aquella emoción o acabaría corrompiéndole; desde que abandonó la Orden no se había preocupado tanto por reprimir sus sentimientos, pero sabía cómo acabaría si sucumbía a ellos. Junto al cuerpo de su amiga descansaba su sable laser, Derron lo tomó en sus manos. Le repugnaba la idea de que los clones se lo llevaran. Durante un momento recordó las veces que Mia le había desarmado con ese sable en sus antiguos entrenamientos; la cereana siempre había sido mejor luchadora que él, confió en que no se lo hubiera puesto nada fácil a sus asesinos.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar pasos acercarse. Cuatro clones pasaron corriendo por un pasillo lateral, cargando con una pesada caja que flotaba sobre una plataforma móvil, sin prestar atención a la esquina tras la que se había ocultado el zabrak. Éste alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras sueltas.

-… acorralados, será fácil. Creo que uno está herido…

Derron se mordió el labio, conteniéndose para no salir y acabar con ellos allí mismo. El clon había hablado de supervivientes acorralados, si esperaba encontrar a algún jedi era su oportunidad. Antes siquiera de pararse a pensar lo que iba a hacer, se deslizó detrás de ellos y les siguió por los pasillos como una sombra. Se detuvo tras una esquina, justo a tiempo para evitar ser descubierto cuando el pequeño grupo se unió a un escuadrón de clones que esperaban frente a una puerta cerrada.

-Señor, las cargas- anunció uno de los recién llegados.

Un par de soldados abrieron la caja y sacaron unos paquetes negros de ellas.

"Cargas explosivas" adivinó el zabrak "Han bloqueado la puerta y van a volarla"

-Bien, colócalas. Todos en guardia- ordenó el que debía ser el sargento-, aunque sean iniciados siguen siendo jedis, no quiero errores.

Aquello era lo último que necesitaba oír Derron, su puño se cerró con tanta fuerza que pronto sintió cómo se clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano.

"Son niños, están matando también a los niños…"

Un clon colocó una de las bombas en la puerta y encendió una pequeña pantalla; todos retrocedieron inmediatamente y alzaron las armas, formando una fila. Ninguno se fijó en el zabrak que había aparecido tras ellos, solo reaccionaron cuando escucharon encenderse un sable de luz.

-¡Jedi!- gritó uno, justo antes de que el filo azul de la espada de Mia le atravesara.

Desgraciadamente para los clones, la corta distancia daba ventaja a Derron, que pudo acabar con varios de ellos antes de que se dispersaran para rodearle. Entonces, viéndose superado en número, el zabrak retrocedió de un salto y levantó una mano, lanzando a un par de clones contra una pared, y colocándose en posición defensiva ante el resto.

Los soldados disparaban furiosamente contra él, y supo que no podría mantenerles a raya durante mucho tiempo. Pero no se alarmó; a pesar de haberse lanzado imprudentemente contra ellos, tenía planeado el combate antes de empezarlo, calculando el tiempo que pasaba. De forma que, sin haberse dado cuenta, los soldados estaban de cara a él y dándole la espalda a la puerta, olvidando por completo que allí habían dejado una bomba con una cuenta atrás. Derron hizo un gesto con su mano, dando un tirón, y el paquete explosivo se desprendió de la puerta para caer a los pies de los soldados. Ninguno se dio cuenta a tiempo.

El zabrak cayó de espaldas ante la potencia de la explosión, que llenó el pasillo de humo negro y un fuerte olor a metal y carne quemada. Se levantó inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor, con la espada alzada en posición defensiva, pero no hizo falta; la bomba había alcanzado de lleno a los clones y ahora sus cuerpos estaban dispersos por el suelo en mejor o peor estado. Uno de ellos se arrastró intentando incorporarse, pero Derron acabó con su vida de una estocada. Entonces distinguió otro movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió ante uno de los clones a los que había lanzado contra la pared, que se había salvado de la explosión y acababa de recuperar el sentido.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar su blaster, que descansaba en el suelo cerca de él, Derron alzó la mano y le retuvo contra la pared con la Fuerza. El clon soltó una maldición intentando liberarse, pero no lo consiguió. Había perdido el casco, así que el zabrak pudo ver que tenía un tatuaje triangular en la frente, lo único que le diferenciaba del resto de clones que había conocido.

-Vas a responder a mis preguntas- dijo Derron acercándose a él. Era más una promesa que una amenaza.

El clon le dirigió una mirada de odio y escupió a sus pies. Derron ignoró el gesto.

-Estáis matando a los jedi…- ejerció más presión contra él-. A los niños…- más presión-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué?- repitió burlonamente el clon-. Vuestra Orden ha traicionado a la República. Todos estos años… todos los clones que han muerto bajo vuestras órdenes… vais a pagarlo.

-¿Traicionado?- Derron hizo una mueca de desconcierto-. Eso es imposible…

-No juegues conmigo, jedi- respondió él-. El canciller os descubrió, nosotros seguimos sus órdenes…

-¡¿Ordenes?!- exclamó el zabrak, indignado- ¡¿El canciller os ordena asesinar niños y vosotros obedecéis?!- ejerció tanta fuerza sobre el soldado que pronto le costó respirar.

-Má…mátame ya- jadeó-. Mis hermanos… no te dejarán escapar con… vida…

Derron aún tenía el sable de luz encendido, y ya estaba dispuesto a atravesar al clon con él, pero en el último momento algo en su interior le detuvo. Acababa de tener el presentimiento de que le podría ser más útil vivo. Miró un momento a su alrededor y alcanzó a ver la caja con las bombas. Tuvo una idea.

-Ahora tienes nuevas órdenes- dijo con voz fría pasando su mano por delante de la cara del clon.

-Tengo… nuevas órdenes- repitió él.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

La puerta mostraba quemaduras, pero la explosión no la había alcanzado de lleno y aún estaba sellada. Habían destrozado los controles que la abrían, pero eso no iba a detener a un jedi; el zabrak levantó la mano y la movió hacia un lado. Entonces se escuchó un fuerte chasquido y los paneles metálicos se deslizaron, abriendo la puerta. Derron se apartó inmediatamente cuando un sable de luz verde cortó el aire intentando alcanzarle; el zabrak lo bloqueó con el suyo propio y empujó a su oponente, que cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ay!- exclamó el niño, incorporándose de un salto. Su expresión cambió al instante al ver a Derron, sustituyendo la mirada asustada por una sonrisa insegura de alivio-. ¿Maestro?

"No soy ningún maestro" Estuvo a punto de responder automáticamente Derron, pero se mordió la lengua, no era el momento. El niño era mirialano, no tendría más de diez años. Su piel era verde, tenía el cabello negro revuelto y tatuajes cuadrados bajo los ojos, propios de su raza. Sostenía el sable de luz con fuerza en una torpe imitación de la primera forma de combate, Derron dedujo que no lo tenía desde hacía mucho.

Un movimiento tras él le hizo darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la sala. Una niña nautolana, de piel azul y grandes ojos negros estaba arrodillada sosteniendo a una tercera iniciada, una devaroniana con dos diminutos cuernos en la frente que yacía en el suelo aparentemente sin vida. Solo estaban ellos, solo tres iniciados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Derron con más dureza de lo que pretendía.

-Dispararon a Arash- de pronto la expresión del niño se tornó angustiada-. Nibia la está curando, pero tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

Se acercó a las niñas. La nautolana, Nibia, le miró con aprensión. Tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de su amiga, y Derron adivinó que tenía poderes sanadores. No obstante, cuando se arrodilló junto a ella y posó su mano sobre el cuello de Arash, la devaroniana herida, supo que era inútil.

-Lo siento- murmuró mirando a Nibia.

La niña comprendió que su amiga estaba muerta, y su respiración agitada se convirtió en sollozos descontrolados. Probablemente ya lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, aún convencida de que podía salvarla. El niño bajó la mirada, y rodeó a la nautolana con los brazos intentando consolarla; ella se entregó a su abrazo mientras lloraba.

-Tenemos que irnos - Derron les interrumpió poniéndose en pie-¿Dónde está el resto de vuestro clan?

-La maestra Ti nos quiso llevar a las cámaras inferiores, a unos túneles, creo- respondió el mirialano, aún abrazando a su compañera-. Pero nos atacaron por el camino y nos separamos… Entonces huimos, pero Arash estaba herida y solo pudimos encerrarnos aquí- terminó con tristeza.

-Es culpa mía- sollozó Nibia con voz aguda-. No pude curarla, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

-Eh, no digas eso- el chico se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, muy serio-. No es culpa tuya.

Derron observó a ambos con atención. Los jedi con poderes sanadores eran muy escasos y valiosos, pero la nautolana era aún una iniciada y no parecía tenerlos muy desarrollados. Además estaba muy asustada y no paraba de sollozar sujetándose un lek. No podía culparla por ello, dada la situación. El mirialano, en cambio, parecía bastante maduro para ser tan joven. Probablemente llegaría a ser un gran caballero, si es que la Orden seguía en pie después de aquella noche.

-No, no lo es- coincidió Derron-. Ahora en pie, vamos…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, maestro?- preguntó el niño mientras obedecía. Había miedo en su voz, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo-. Son demasiados, y mataron… mataron a...

-Escuchadme bien los dos- el zabrak se agachó para quedar a su altura-. Necesito que seáis fuertes. Nibia, ¿verdad?-. La niña se estremeció y bajó la mirada, avergonzada-, los jedi no lloran, estoy seguro de que te lo han enseñado. Y tú…

-Javedot. Javedot Nasse- respondió inmediatamente el mirialano-. Mis amigos me llaman Jave.

-Jave, no tengas miedo, os sacaré de aquí.

Si los iniciados se dieron cuenta de las serias dudas que tenía sobre lo que estaba diciendo, no dijeron nada, solo asintieron en silencio.

-La mayoría de los clones estarán abajo, intentando cortarle el paso a los supervivientes- meditó el zabrak. La maestra Shaak-Ti era miembro del consejo, si los clones sabían lo que hacían centrarían todo su esfuerzo en detenerla-. Será más seguro escapar por arriba, tengo un speeder.

-Pero maestro, los clones habrán tomado medidas para evitar que las naves escapen- señaló el mirialano.

-Ya lo he previsto – respondió Derron mientras salía al pasillo pasando por encima de los clones. Los dos niños le siguieron, muy juntos.

El zabrak inspiró hondo vigilando que no hubiera ninguna patrulla cerca. No iba a ser fácil sacar a los iniciados del templo; tal vez fuera mejor intentar alcanzar a Shaak-Ti en los niveles inferiores. Todas sus opciones parecían suicidas, en realidad; ¿De verdad la Fuerza le había guiado hasta allí? ¿Para qué, para salvar a dos iniciados?

De pronto comprendió; si Shaak-Ti fracasaba y los demás jedi morían, aquellos dos niños serían lo único que quedara de la Orden. Se volvió un instante hacia ellos, preguntándose si tenían la más mínima idea de lo mucho que representaban sus vidas. Ambos le devolvieron la mirada con inseguridad.

-¿Sí, maestro?- preguntó la nautolana con timidez.

-Derron- corrigió él-. Me llamo Derron Mardo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

CH-3383, también conocido como Magno, era el capitán encargado de controlar aquella sección. En aquellos momentos se encontraba en los hangares de una de las torres, supervisando los cañones antiaéreos que habían traído para asegurarse de que ninguna nave jedi escapara, así como de que la Orden no recibía ayuda aérea. Fue entonces cuando le advirtieron de la llegada de un clon de otra compañía.

-Soldado- saludó mientras el recién llegado se acercaba-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Señor- respondió él con una inclinación de cabeza. No llevaba el casco, y Magno pudo ver el tatuaje triangular de su frente-. Tengo órdenes de traer munición para el antiaéreo.

-¿Munición?- el capitán miró la caja que estaba cargando, extrañado- No he solicitado munición, ¿Quién te envía?

-Tengo… órdenes, señor- repitió lentamente el soldado, como si le costara recordar.

Magno hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres para que se acercara y abriera la caja, dentro había varios paquetes bien ordenados. El capitán los observó, tardando unos momentos en comprender.

-Esto no es munición- comentó extrañado otro soldado, moviendo uno para revelar una pequeña pantalla con una cuenta atrás-. Son…

-¡No lo…!- gritó Magno, demasiado tarde.

La explosión fue inmediata y arrasó el hangar, consumiendo en llamas a los clones cercanos y a los cañones, que estallaron formando una bola de humo negro.

Varios pisos más abajo, Derron, Javedot y Nibia escucharon el eco del estruendo en los pasillos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se alarmó Jave.

-La señal de que nos demos prisa- respondió el zabrak, apretando el paso.

Los dos niños corrieron tras él sin pedir explicaciones. Con un poco de suerte la explosión atraería a todas las patrullas cercanas hacia los hangares, alejándolas de ellos. Derron decidió dar un rodeo para evitar los pasillos principales, probablemente más concurridos por los clones, y el pequeño grupo cruzó varias salas de entrenamiento. En un momento dado ordenó a los niños que le siguieran por el exterior, descolgándose por una ventana para llegar a una habitación cercana mediante un salto, impulsándose con la Fuerza. Tuvo que ayudarles, pero consiguió que lo hicieran superando sus miedos, y así evitaron a un regimiento de clones que se estaba acercando. Una vez a salvo, se arrodilló a su lado para hablarles muy serio.

-Escuchadme bien, puede que ahora las cosas se pongan peligrosas, así que quiero que hagáis lo que yo os diga.

-Yo puedo luchar- afirmó Jave con seguridad-. Soy el mejor del clan en clase de combate… Bueno, de los mejores.

-No- respondió rotundamente el zabrak-. No quiero que os enfrentéis directamente si podéis evitarlo, yo me ocuparé de los clones, ¿entendido? Vosotros protegeos el uno al otro, y preparaos para correr cuando yo os lo indique.

Los dos niños asintieron.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

-Aquí CT-4727, estoy en los balcones superiores, tengo un speeder civil abandonado- informaba un sargento por su comunicador-. Sí, la descripción coincide con el speeder que entró en la zona restringida, no hay rastro de sus ocupantes. He intentado contactar con el capitán Magno, pero su unidad no responde…

El balcón donde Derron había dejado el speeder estaba lleno de clones, al menos una docena rodeaban el vehículo esperando las órdenes de su sargento.

-¿Muerto? ¿Cómo ha sido?- se alarmó 4727-. ¿Quién está al mando ahora?- esperó la respuesta-. Muy bien, informaré si hay novedades, corto-. Se volvió hacia sus hombres-. Tenemos órdenes de encontrar a los infiltrados; es posible que sean aliados de los jedis.

Los soldados asintieron.

-¿Señor, y la explosión del hangar?- preguntó uno.

-Aún no saben qué la produjo, están tratando a los supervivientes. Por lo que sabemos, podría estar relacionada. Nos dividiremos en grupos y comenza…

Interrumpió sus palabras cuando la puerta que llevaba al interior del templo se abrió. En el umbral había aparecido un zabrak de piel oscura con una espada azul en la mano.

Derron se lanzó hacia los clones cuando apenas se habían recuperado de la sorpresa, acabando con el primero de un tajo vertical y lanzando al segundo fuera del balcón con un empujón de la Fuerza. Detrás de él, los dos iniciados corrieron a esconderse tras una barandilla.

-¡Ahí está el speeder!- exclamó Jave señalando el vehículo, al otro extremo del balcón.

Nibia asintió, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el combate que tenía lugar a escasa distancia de ellos.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí?- preguntó asustada.

-Vamos, recuerda los entrenamientos, no es tan difícil- respondió el mirialano.

-Jave, esto NO es un entrenamiento- repuso la chica; un disparo pasó cerca de ellos y ambos se encogieron-. Tengo miedo.

-Yo también- confesó él-. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes, ¿recuerdas? Podemos hacerlo.

El pequeño mirialano sonrió, y ella se alimentó de su valor para sonreír también.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Derron. El zabrak estaba logrando dispersar a los clones para que los iniciados pudieran llegar hasta el speeder.

Los dos niños echaron a correr sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Nibia cuando un clon se percató de sus intenciones y se interpuso en su camino, esquivando al zabrak.

Jave y ella evitaron su primer disparo saltando en direcciones opuestas. Entonces, al mismo tiempo como si lo hubieran planeado, alzaron los brazos hacia el soldado. Cerca, Derron se debatía con furia contra un par de clones, pero en aquel momento un tercero llegó volando hasta caer con fuerza sobre ellos. Sorprendido, se volvió a tiempo de ver a los dos iniciados sonriéndose con satisfacción. La pequeña nautolana soltó un gritito de alegría, Derron no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¿Ves? Te dije que podíamos- rio el mirialano-. No ha sido…

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa cuando recibió un disparo por la espalda; detrás de ellos, la puerta por la que habían entrado se acababa de abrir de nuevo para dejar paso a un escuadrón de clones dispuestos a sumarse a los que quedaban en el balcón.

El cuerpo de Javedot se desplomó, como a cámara lenta, mientras Nibia gritaba su nombre. Derron se quedó paralizado contemplando la muerte del mirialano y, sin poder evitarlo, su mente volvió un año atrás en el tiempo, reviviendo el día que lo cambió todo para él. Solo que entonces se encontraba en una batalla en el planeta Dega, combatiendo una emboscada separatista que intentaba frenar el avance de sus tropas. Y aquella vez fue un joven twi'lek de piel blanca el que cayó sin vida bajo el disparo de un francotirador. Su padawan. Lyno Julkar.

Aquella escena se repitió ante los ojos de Derron, que sintió como algo estallaba en su interior como una supernova despertando todo su dolor y su odio, como pasó el día en que Lyno murió. Si algún jedi hubiera estado presente, habría comprendido la verdadera razón por la que Derron abandonó la Orden.

El zabrak gritó liberando una onda de energía, entonces alzó las manos contra los clones recién llegados y una violenta descarga de rayos azules surgió de sus dedos para golpear a los soldados. El efecto fue devastador, los clones fueron despedidos hacia atrás entre sacudidas, hasta estamparse contra la pared. Derron se giró para atacar a otro clon y en ese momento sintió un dolor abrasador en el hombro; uno de los soldados que tenía detrás le había acertado. El antiguo jedi se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero recuperó el equilibrio y se volvió hacia el resto de sus enemigos con redoblada furia.

-¡Aquí CT-0140, solicito refuerz…!- intentó avisar un clon por el comunicador de su muñeca, antes de que un rayo le alcanzara y le hiciera soltar un aullido de dolor.

Derron levantó en el aire a uno de los soldados que quedaban, para lanzarlo con sorprendente fuerza contra una pared, y se volvió buscando más enemigos. Con quien se topó su mirada, sin embargo, fue con Nibia. La pequeña nautolana estaba arrodillada junto a Javedot, sosteniendo su cuerpo entre las manos con delicadeza, y con la cabeza tan gacha que casi tocaba la frente del mirialano con la suya. Como si acabara de despertarse de una pesadilla, Derron recuperó de golpe la cordura y sintió que toda la rabia que sentía se desvanecía, para dejar paso a confusión y agotamiento; de pronto los últimos minutos parecían un recuerdo borroso.

Recordaba bien, sin embargo, aquel día hacía un año, cuando acabó con la resistencia separatista en Dega haciendo uso de sus nuevas habilidades. Y después, sin poder reprimir sus sentimientos, decidió abandonar la Orden antes de que le volviera a ocurrir algo parecido. Le llevó meses superar la muerte de Lyno, pero por fin creía haber mantenido a raya al lado oscuro… hasta aquella noche. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, sintiendo cómo le latían las venas con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar el dolor que se extendía dentro de él. No pudo proteger a Lyno, como tampoco había podido proteger a Jave. Se había entregado al lado oscuro, y había dado la espalda a la Orden. Había fracasado en todo…

-¿CT-0140, sigue ahí?- una voz distorsionada se escuchó de repente. Derron se giró bruscamente buscando el origen: un comunicador en la muñeca de uno de los clones -. Resista, un escuadrón de apoyo se dirige hacia su posición.

El zabrak volvió a la realidad, recordando dónde estaba. A su alrededor, los cuerpos sin vida de los clones recordaban a los campos de batalla en los que había luchado durante la guerra. La única diferencia era Nibia; la pequeña nautolana seguía abrazada a Jave, pero era a él a quien miraba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-Nibia- llamó con voz ronca-. Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero Jave…- ella bajó la mirada hacia el mirialano, con la voz rota.

-No podemos hacer nada por él- respondió Derron con firmeza.

Nibia hipó entre sollozos, mientas se sujetaba uno de sus pequeños lek de la misma forma en que un humano se daría tirones de pelo para tranquilizarse. Fue entonces cuando Derron se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido la niña aquella noche: sus amigos, maestros, incluso su futuro… estaba aterrada y destrozada, igual que él mismo hacía un año. De pronto se sintió mucho más unido a ella, y se prometió que la sacaría de allí sana y salva. No cometería los mismos errores de nuevo.

-Escúchame, Nibia, aún necesito que seas fuerte- susurró arrodillándose a su lado para quedar a su altura-. Dentro de poco vendrás más clones, ¿entiendes? No tendremos otra oportunidad para escapar, necesito que subas conmigo a ese speeder.

Se puso en pie lentamente y le tendió la mano izquierda a la niña (la derecha le costaba moverla a causa del disparo en el hombro), esperando que ella la aceptara.

Cuando los clones llegaron, minutos después, no quedaba nadie en el balcón, solo silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

El speeder se perdió entre el tráfico de la ciudad-planeta, haciendo enseguida imposible que les siguieran el rastro. De cualquier forma, Derron planeaba deshacerse de él tan pronto como le fuera posible, si lo reconocían se vería en problemas. Nibia estaba echa un ovillo a su lado, llorando en silencio. No había dicho una palabra desde que habían escapado, y Derron no quiso forzarla a hablar todavía. Ambos necesitaban descansar.

Estaba agotado, y tenía tan entumecido el brazo derecho que apenas podía moverlo, pero aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pudo ver una última vez el templo jedi antes de que lo ocultaran los rascacielos; el edificio ardía con las primeras luces del amanecer de fondo. Derron sintió un gran vacío en su interior, y tuvo el presentimiento de que aquel era realmente el fin de la Orden.

Pero, como le gustaba recordarle su maestro, no existen los finales, solo hay nuevos comienzos.

De pronto notó un agradable calor en el hombro, superponiéndose al dolor de su herida. Junto a él descubrió a Nibia; la pequeña nautolana tenía las manos sobre su hombro, sin importarle estar manchándose de sangre, mientras una cálida energía fluía de ellas, sanándole. El zabrak cerró los dedos de su mano derecha conteniendo una mueca de dolor, y en su lugar sonrió; había recuperado la sensibilidad, significaba que estaba mucho mejor. Miró a la niña, a sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas, y no pudo evitar rodearla con el brazo recién curado y llevarla contra su pecho, en un torpe pero reconfortante abrazo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-murmuró Nibia, sin separarse de él.

-No lo sé- confesó él-. El canciller Palpatine tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones al senado, presiento que se acercan grandes cambios. Para nosotros lo más seguro será desaparecer. Intentaré contactar con algún jedi que siga con vida, si no lo consigo… te quedarás conmigo.

Ella asintió en silencio. Derron notó que la niña no se atrevía a seguir hablando, así que la consoló con una caricia.

-No llores, has sido muy fuerte.

-No, no es verdad- sollozó ella-. No pude salvarles. Ni a Arash, ni a Jave…

-No fue culpa tuya, Nibia- suspiró el zabrak cono amargura-. A veces, por muy fuerte que seamos, no podemos salvar a todos. Pero, si quieres, yo puedo completar tu entrenamiento- según lo dijo se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que estaba proponiendo. Un nuevo padawan, después de lo que había vivido… no sabía si estaba preparado. Pero probablemente no llegara a tener otra oportunidad para descubrirlo, ni la iniciada otra oportunidad para encontrar un maestro-. Puedo enseñarte a luchar, a vencer tus miedos…

Nibia se separó de él para poder mirarle. Había dejado de llorar, aunque sus ojos seguían húmedos, pero había un brillo de esperanza en ellos.

-Eso me… me gustaría, no quiero seguir teniendo miedo… maestro.

Derron sonrió. Maestro. Sonaba extraño y al mismo tiempo familiar. Observó a la pequeña nautolana encogerse en su asiento mientras se sujetaba un lek distraídamente, intentando descansar. Iba a ser difícil cumplir lo que se acababa de proponer y lo sabía, sobre todo con el presentimiento de que se acercaban tiempos oscuros para los jedi, pero no dejó que eso mellara su decisión.

-Supongo que esta es tu primera lección: No existen los finales, solo son nuevos comienzos.

**.**

**Fin**

**(O quizá comienzo)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, no ha sido fácil, pero me ha gustado escribir esta historia.<strong>

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen, excepto unos pocos que son originales de Star Wars (Cuatro, si no me equivoco, que solo aparecen mencionados)**

**En fin, ha sido un bonito reto compartir la algo sobre Derron, espero que os haya gustado.**

**.**

**Tengo que añadir un agradecimiento a eriha por inspirarme a escribir sobre Star Wars, una autora con una historia muy trabajada y prácticamente desconocida de Star Wars llamada _Krenia Krynda _que recomiendo leer a todo fan de la saga, y que podéis encontrar en el fandom de "Star Wars: The Clone Wars"**

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Aplausos? ¿Críticas? ¿Amenazas de muerte?**


End file.
